Filters are image processing techniques that can rapidly modify or beautify images taken by users. In terminal devices such as mobile terminals or computers, various different filter operations may be performed by applications installed therein. Generally, an application may provide multiple filters and provide preset parameters of each filter. After selecting a filter, a user may directly view a filter effect displayed on a terminal device, that is, a video or a picture processed by the filter.
However, because parameters of filters are preset, each filter can only provide one filter effect for each video or picture. Therefore, due to limits of types and a quantity of filters, filter effects obtained by existing filter operations are relatively simple.